


The Thing About Santana

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, dantana fic, lil bit o' dantana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dantana / Brittana</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Santana

The thing about Santana is, and she's so hot, and she's gorgeous, and more than interesting in bed, but it'd be even more excellent if she'd trim those nails, or even just two of them, but the thing about Santana is, she was so easy.

Like, it's fun, and she makes Dani all giggly, and being with her is a kind of tickly swirly feeling, but she's been here before, a few times, and sure, she'll ride it out because it's fun and sweet and close and feels good, but Santana didn't hold out like at all.

So Dani's already figuring, y'know, that she's just destined to be a notch on Santana's bedpost, so to speak.

So of course she'll ride it out.

But Dani hasn't told Santana yet about her plans.

Dani always has an escape option. The geographical cure. She owns little enough that she can move in an hour if she feels the need. Put a little distance between her and a girl who's gotten too close, or one Dani's too close to, and bam. Ready for the next one.

The thing about Santana is not only does she snore softly, like a baby cougar, she also talks in her sleep. And, big surprise, what she's murmuring into Dani's ear in her sleep is, "Mmmm, Britt-Britt…"

So Dani's enjoying this for what it is, but she knows. This one is not the one.


End file.
